1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle axle mounting arrangement and in particular to such an arrangement which is suitable for use in an agricultural tractor or similar vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally agricultural tractors have a suspended front axle and a rigid rear axle which forms part of the rigid chassis of the tractor.
There is a requirement to provide a tractor chassis in which both front and rear axles are suspended. Such axle mounting arrangements can cause problems due to the effects of the loading imposed on the remainder of the chassis by the axles.